


Plug & Play

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Butt Plugs, Dom Q, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sub James Bond, slight D/s, the title says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: The randomness of my brain took me by surprise again and assigned a new meaning to the good old plug 'n' play.How that went? Well ... only one way for you to find out, right?





	Plug & Play

“You sure you want to do that?”, Q asked his partner James. The kind of play he had in mind wasn’t something they normally indulged in.

James nodded. “I’m sure. I trust you not to overwhelm me at inopportune times while on a mission,” he said. His gaze was trained on the floor in front of him, never meeting Qs. His hands were clasped behind his back and he waited what Q would decide.

Q studied his partner and nodded. “Alright. Drop your pants, love.”, he said softly, but with authority in his voice.

Without hesitation, James opened the button and zipper of his trousers and dropped them and the pants he wore underneath. He ignored the fact they were smack in the middle of Q-Branch and that the branch was bustling with life.

Q smiled and opened the black case in front of him. He pulled out a slim anal plug and a package of single-use lube. With deft movements, he slicked up the plug and inserted it into James’ sweet, tight hole without lubing him up beforehand. The resulting understated groan of 007 made Q smile and he patted his lover’s bare arse and dropped a kiss against his cheek.

“You can dress.”, he told him afterwards, while he wandered away towards the sink to wash his hands.

James obeyed and waited for his Dom to return.

“Do you want to wear your collar or do you want to go without it?”, Q asked him when he returned.

James didn’t even think about it. “I want my collar if you allow me to wear it today.”, he said.

Q simply pulled the collar he had designed for his lover out of the black case. The collar was slim, not even an inch wide. It was black and made of smooth leather. But it was special. Q had sensors put into it to watch James’ vitals and his whereabouts. All flexible and hidden underneath the leather and undetectable. Even James did not know about the sensors. He just loved the smooth leather on his skin.

With gentle hands, he secured the collar around James’ throat and made sure the collar of James’ button-down hid it from the first sight. “Okay … you are all dressed up and ready to play. Now go and have fun with the other Double-Oh’s,” Q said and slapped James’ arse, before closing the black case and taking it with him to his office.

James watched Q walk away before he turned and left Q-Branch, well aware of the slim plug tugging at his rim and putting pressure on all the right places. He knew the plug held secrets, but Q hadn’t told him what to expect. Except it would be fun.

oOo

James was sitting with his back against the wall and a view of the whole pub the Double-Oh’s frequented. The plug was pressed smack against his prostate since he had sat down and his cock had taken an instant interest. It pressed against the inside of the zipper and tried to escape. James hadn’t been this hard in a long time and he wasn’t allowed to come. Q had allowed him three dry orgasms for the night, but no coming.

The evening would be interesting since he was already primed to go off at the slightest provocation.

Alec slid into the booth beside him. “Testing new toys with your lover?”, he asked and took a sip of his White Russian, while his gaze fastened on his friend’s lap.

James grumbled but nodded. “Yeah … I volunteered but I think I will come to regret it.”

Alec snorted into his White Russian. “Oh … I think you will come … if there will be regrets I don’t know.”

James studied Alec. “Did he tell you something?”

Alec bobbed his eyebrows. “Wouldn’t you like to know, James?”

A low growl escaped 007 but before he could say anything more, Edward Paddington, 008, and Antonia Quinn, 002 slid into their customary seats with a low greeting.

An evening of drunken revelry began and someone proposed a game of poker. It was during that game the plug showed it’s true face so to speak. Slowly it grew in size without James noticing at first. The size had nearly quadrupled when James realized what was happening.

A low moan escaped him and his erection that hadn’t faded since he had sat down hours before, hardened even more.

“Feels good, right?”, Alec purred into his ear and grinned at the moan he got in response. The game of poker was suddenly forgotten. Antonia left to clear out the pub when it became clear Alec and Edward wanted to take care of James.

James suddenly found himself sandwiched between his fellow Double-Oh’s. Alec opened the button of James’ trousers and slid down the zipper relieving some of the pressure on James’ cock.

Edward put his hand against James’ flushed cheek and turned the other man’s face towards him. Green met blue and a moment later Edward’s lips met James’ in a heated kiss.

James moaned into the kiss, when Alec slipped James’ cock out of his underpants and jacked him a couple of times, his thumb smearing precum around the head, teasing the slit.

“Ah … ah … ah …”, James panted. His stomach muscles clenched and this time he felt the plug grow. It pressed harder against his prostate and a moment later a gentle vibration set his nerves on fire.

Only his quick reaction prevented him from coming outright. The dry orgasm took him apart in Alec’s hold. He was shaking and breathing hard leaning against Edward who pressed soft kisses against the length of his throat.

Alec slid out of his seat and onto the floor beneath the table. He knelt between James’ spread knees and took his cock into his mouth, simply holding it there. No sucking, no playing around with his tongue. He simply warmed his friend’s cock, all the while listening to Q’s instructions on his in-ear com.

“Tickle his balls … it will drive him nuts,” Q instructed and Alec obeyed. He slipped his hand into James’ trousers and freed his balls, gently massaging him, before tickling them. He felt them constricting, drawing up in preparation for another orgasm.

The plug deflated a little but grew in length, pressing harder into James’ prostate. He tried to concentrate to prevent himself from coming, but Alec’s warm mouth around his cock and Edward’s teasing fingers underneath his button-down pinching his nipples were testing his limits.

He closed his eyes and softly begged for his release. An electric zip against his prostate startled him and he shouted in pleasured pain. He shook in Edward’s arms and slowly reached his limit.

“Ashcroft … please … let me come … ah … ah … ah … please … hurts so good … need to … please … need … need you,” he whimpered, reduced to begging and pleading.

The slow scrape of a chair against the wooden floor made James open his eyes. His hazy blue eyes found the person who had made the sound and a loopy grin showed on his face.

“Ashcroft … please”, he begged.

Q leaned back in the chair. His button and zipper were already undone; cock out in the open and slick. “Come here and get what you need, love,” he purred dangerously.

James got onto his feet with Edward’s help, his cock slipping out of Alec’s mouth. Hastily he slipped out of his trousers and pants, crawling into Q’s lap.

Q gently stopped him, before he could sit down. He grabbed the plug and eased it out, dropping it onto the table, before guiding James down on his lap, his cock slipping into the winking hole.

Both men moaned. One at being filled with cock and the other because of the hot slick heat enveloping said cock. Q guided James’ movements into a steady rhythm that was designed to get them both of. It was the conclusion of the sweet torture both of them had endured this evening.

Q wrapped his smooth hand around James’ cock and jacked him off, his thumb pressing against the slit and sliding around the crown on each upward movement. Their lips were clashing in a furious kiss not stifling their moans in the slightest.

“Need to come … please, Master … ah … ah … Ashcroft”, James moaned into the kiss and Q nodded his consent. His own orgasm was barely held at bay by sheer force of will.

Between one heartbeat and the next James was shaking apart in orgasm; his come splattering Q’s shirt. Q followed him into sweet oblivion when James hole clenched hard around his cock and he filled his lovely sub with a generous dose of his come, holding him tight in his arms.

They were breathing hard and deep in their own world, they startled badly when two groans followed by a rough laugh came from the other side of the table.

“Damn … I knew they would be hot together,” Edward said, licking his fingers clean of Alec’s come.

“Told ya,” Alec responded with a grin. His fingers were already licked clean and busy tucking his cock away.

James and Q looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“Well, boys … I hope you had a fun evening with all the Plug & Play you had going on,” Antonia said from behind them, holding the keys to the pub up.

“Oh … we never got around to take care of you, Tony,” Alec purred.

Antonia laughed. “Well … the night is young, boys.”

James groaned in defeat, but Edward and Alec clearly were game and went to take care of Antonia, while Q held his lover close and took care of him.

~The End~


End file.
